Baby Talk
by Winchester Hanson
Summary: *Season 15 Episode 7 SPOILERS* I am not the biggest fan of Sam and Eileen together (I'd prefer him with someone else from further in his past.), but I am a fan of Sam having some happiness. The story is sparked by the idea of Eileen telling Sam she wants a baby. With Chuck still on the horizon, Sam is apprehensive, but he has always wanted a family.
1. Chapter 1: The Talk

Sam POV

Ever since Eileen has gotten brought back to life, she and I have not really gotten to spend quality time together. Our time has consisted of trying to find a way to defeat Chuck and get our lives back on track. That is why Dean made a big deal about going out today while leaving Eileen and me in the bunker alone. He even gave Cas a task to keep him busy and out of the bunker. It is not that I don't appreciate what my brother is doing, but it should not be Dean's decision to push Eileen and me together. We should be able to form our relationship on our terms. This runs through my mind, but it is all forgotten when Eileen comes into the kitchen for lunch. We did some research after breakfast on how to defeat Chuck but nothing more. I was reluctant to take the bait that Dean had obviously laced out before me and Eileen. We make small talk about the weather and other topics of insignificance.

Finally, Eileen suggests, "Why don't we get out of here?" When I do not answer immediately, she elaborates. "Dean left so we could have sex."

I choke on the last bite of food. "What?" I ask in a bit of shock that she would be so blunt to just blurt it out like that. I pound on my chest several times until the food gets dislodged.

Shrugging, Eileen says and signs, "We were both thinking it."

"Well yeah." I explain as I simultaneously sign, "Dean does stuff like this all the time. That does not mean we have to fall into his trap." Seeing disappointment cross her features, I add. "Eileen. I want to be with you. I do. I just don't want to force us into the situation."

"I want to be with you," Eileen says with conviction.

I sigh, "We haven't even stated that we are officially dating." I would really prefer to be in a relationship before I took that next step at this point in my life.

Walking over to me, Eileen takes my hands in hers and asks, "Sam. Will you be my official boyfriend?"

I was not expecting Eileen to be ready to commit to the relationship so fast. Then again, her time in the pit probably changed her in more ways than one. I focus on her soft hands in mine as I finally grasp them firmly. I rub small circles on her hands as I smile and say, "I will be your boyfriend, Eileen."

She smiles before launching her arms around my neck. I embrace her.

When she releases me, she pulls me out of the chair and kisses me. I am not opposed to affection. She is my girlfriend now After all. We make out a while before making it into my bedroom. Eileen has a glint of happiness in her eyes. She reaches to take off my shirt, and I let her, but I stop our interaction to grab something from my drawer. When I turn back to Eileen, happiness has faded from her eyes, so I ask and sign, "Are you ok?"

Sitting on my bed, she sighs. "I just thought we could skip that."

Looking at her dumbfounded, I explain, "I never skip this. No smart hunter ever would." The little package in my hand seems to be the elephant in the room. Further explaining I say, "Most of the time you don't know who your partner has been with before you. This is just the safe thing to do."

"Do you have any diseases?" Eileen asks.

"Of course not," is my immediate answer.

"Neither do I," she states.

Sitting down beside her, I explain, "Eileen, I can't do that. I can't do what you are asking because what if..." I trail off finding it hard to find words to tell her my thoughts.

"What if I get pregnant?" Eileen finishes my thought.

I nod in fear.

Eileen brushes a strand of hair out of my face and confesses, "I want a baby." I am too stunned to say anything. She continues. "After my time being well... dead. I realized that I want more out of life than just hunting. I want to have a family. Growing up, I did not have my parents around, and I want to have a family of my own now. I am ready. I do not know if you are, but I am. I am sorry if I am scaring you off because I really want this, and I would like this life with you. I am not asking you to stop hunting. I know what you and your brother do. You save the world, and your lives are at risk every day. That is a risk I am willing to take. I want a family that bad. To be honest, I do not know if I would even stop hunting completely, but I need this. I need to try to settle down at some point, and you just seem like the perfect guy."

Despite everything running through my mind, a bit of a smile tugs at my lips at her comment on me being the 'perfect guy'. Simply trying to wrap my mind around the concept of having a child with Eileen, I sign, "A baby?"

She nods in confirmation. "Am I scaring you away?" She speaks and signs.

Shaking my head, I sign and say, "No. You are not scaring me away. I am just surprised and a little shocked, to be honest. Are you sure you want me, of all people, to be the baby's father?"

Being completely serious, Eileen looks me in the eyes, "You are the only one I would consider."

Running my hands through my hair, I admit, "I have only had the baby talk once before, and that was when I was in college."

"How did that conversation end?" Eileen asks.

I sigh. "We were twenty-two, and I told her that we should wait until we both had jobs and or were out of college. I loved Jess, but we were nowhere near responsible enough for a baby. We were just two college students trying to find our way in the world. Plus, she did not know about my real life."

Hesitantly, Eileen asks, "She did not know you were a hunter?"

I confirm, "Jess had no idea."

"Her loss," Eileen states. After a moment, she says with a bit of fear in her voice, "I just don't want you to leave me because I am telling you this. I know it can be a lot to comprehend."

Taking Eileen's hand in my own, I tell her, "I am not leaving. I am processing. Wanting a baby is a big bomb to drop. What I can't grasp is why you would want me to be the baby's father because I am not perfect by any stretch of the imagination. There are things I need to tell you if we are seriously having this conversation. Like the demon blood for instance. I have demon blood in me. No one knows if that can be passed from parent to child. I am the only one left in my generation with demon blood that is alive, so we don't have anyone to compare our situation to. I am a freak, and I have weird abilities if I drink the stuff. I do not want my child to have to deal with that. Plus, If I go out on a hunt and get hurt or worse, who will raise it? I don't know if I am able to take that chance. My father raised us on the road. He raised us like warriors, and I hated it. He was more of a drill sergeant than a father. I don't want to be like him."

Squeezing my hand, Eileen lets me know, "You're rambling."

I sign, "Sorry."

She signs back, "It's ok." A comfortable silence settles over us as we sit on my bed. I take the time to think about our conversation. Eventually, I take Eileen in my arms and lay down on the bed. She rests her head on my chest as I become immersed deep in my thoughts.

With what we know, Chuck could be taken care of soon. Even if he isn't, don't we deserve a bit of happiness? Would having a child with Eileen make me happy? Just the thought of having a child of my own makes my heart swell with pride. A little human who's pattering of feet could be heard from down the hall. I glance at the door and smile at the thought. Who am I kidding? I have always wanted a normal apple pie life, that includes kids. Even if I did not get the normal, I would be perfectly content raising a child. I know it can hurt at times, and they can tug at your heartstrings as Jack did, but you love them anyway. Jack wasn't mine, but I loved him. He was family, and it hurt so much when we lost him. It hurt, but if Eileen and I were to have a baby, that baby would never replace Jack. The child would hear about Jack, and I would likely refer to him almost like a son. Closing my eyes, I remember when Dean was with Ben and Lisa. He tried to make it work, but he just couldn't. They were put in danger, and Dean had to leave them. I would die before leaving my own child permanently, that is if I am alive. I don't get a say if I am dead. If I have to die to save the world for everyone, including my future child, then so be it, but it does not mean I want to. Shaking the thought of dying from my mind, I think about the pressing question. Do I want a child? Should I say yes to trying for a baby with Eileen?

A sigh earns a look from Eileen. I have made my decision.

I lift myself up and face her once again. "I know what I want." I sign.

"What?" She asks.

I start signing as I talk. "I want us to be happy. I want to help Dean defeat Chuck and find a way to heal this wound I have. I want us to live a semi-normal life. And I want to have a baby with you."

A smile breaks out on Eileen's face. "Thank you, Sam." She wraps me up in an embrace which makes me smile too.

We agree to start trying for a baby. When or if we have one is another matter completely. I suppose in time we will see. After Dean's little warning, I am sure that I will get a long speech or a quick quip if we do manage to conceive. He was always under the impression that we would do better off without kids. To be honest, I had that same mindset until I was reminded by Eileen of what I truly wanted in my heart.

**AN:**  
**Let me know if you like this. Should I continue the story or stop here? I kind of want to get a few chapters done, but I want your opinion. Did I do a good job so far? Let me know because I was a little nervous writing this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dean

Sam POV

A week after Eileen and I became official, we had offered to do the grocery shopping. Dean is back at the bunker doing some testing on the melted remains of the Equalizer while Eileen and I are getting some essentials for the bunker. She gets breakfast food. I get lunch. Then we split getting dinner since I grab most of the produce and meats, and she gets the sides and vegetables. I also grab some snacks and beer requested by Dean. Before we go to check out, I look in our baskets to make sure we have everything. Quickly glancing over everything, it dawns on me, I forgot the pie. I am about to run back to get it when something makes me freeze. I catch a glimpse of two rectangular boxes in Eileen's cart. She has put two pregnancy tests in her basket. I know it should not make me nervous. Eileen would not test positive even if she was pregnant. It is too early, but it still sends shivers down my spine.

Seeing my frozen figure, Eileen asks, "Sam?" Then she sees where my eyes are focused. She touches my arm, so I look at her. "Sam. That is not for right now. You know as well as I do that it would be too early to test positive. I just want to be prepared."

Shaking off the shock of how real this is, I rub a hand over my face. Then I tell Eileen, "I am going to get two boxes of toothpaste."

"Why?" She asks.

I explain, "I don't want Dean finding those pregnancy tests." With that said, I jog to get the toothpaste and pie. When we get outside the store, I take the toothpaste out of its box and replace it with the pregnancy tests and s little slip of paper with the instructions on it. Then I throw away the boxes for the pregnancy tests hoping that Dean does not find the tests. I want Dean to be a part of my kid's life. I just don't want to hear him rant about how we shouldn't be having kids being hunters and all. Dean is my biggest hero. I don't want to let him down. Once he finds out he is going to be an uncle, he will warm up to the idea of having a little Winchester around, but I don't want him trying to convince me before it is too late not to have a baby because I have decided that I do want a family of my own. I don't want Dean to make me second guess that.

Once Eileen and I get in the Impala to drive back to the bunker, she asks, "Are you afraid Dean will find out we want a baby?"

I sigh, "I am afraid that Dean will find out we are trying for a baby. Our life is so complicated, and I don't want to disappoint him. I think he will see it as a stupid move on our parts."

Eileen agrees, "Dean would probably not be too happy if he learned what we were doing."

When we get back to the bunker, I carefully place both tubes of toothpaste under my sink since Eileen doesn't have a bathroom to herself. Dean and I do for the most part. No one else uses them.

The next morning, Dean comes into the kitchen with an odd look on his face. He keeps glancing at Eileen and I. He pores too much coffee while looking at me, and it spills all over the counter. Dean grumbles something as he cleans up the mess. Finally, when Eileen leaves the room and it is just Dean and I, I ask with some humor, "Are you ok? You have seemed a little off all morning?" A smile is plastered on my face, and I am feeling lighthearted after Dean's fumbles.

Dean starts, "So I was out of toothpaste this morning, so I decided you wouldn't mind if I borrowed a tube..."

My face falls. Dean found the pregnancy tests. After everything I did to conceal them, he had stumbled across them. I really have bad luck. Eileen just bought them yesterday, and Dean decides today of all days to raid my bathroom. I run a hand through my hair. "It's not what you think."

"Really?" He asks. "Because I think you and Eileen are having a pregnancy scare and are too afraid to take the test. That is why it's unused right?" Dean is trying so hard to reason this out as an accident. What is he going to do when he hears that Eileen and I are doing this on purpose? I bite my lip afraid of what Dean may say. "Tell me, Sam... Dude, I am here for you."

Skeptical, I admit, "You are going to be ad if I tell you."

"Why would I be mad?" Dean asks. "Like with Emma." He mumbles under his breath, "It hurts just to say her name." Then he continues, "But like with Emma, I did not mean to get Lydia pregnant. It just happened. Even after taking every precaution, it happened." After a moment, he asks, "So what are we talking about? Did you have technical malfunction or-?"

"Dean stop," I cut him off. Finally, I confess, "This was not an accident. Eileen does not need to use them yet because it would be to early. We only started..." I pause. I can't believe I am telling Dean this.

"You only started what Sam?" His voice is steadily on the rise.

"We only started trying a week ago." There I said it.

"Trying? Like trying for a baby?" Dean asks dumbfounded in shock. After a moment, he blurts out, didn't I tell you to-".

Cutting him off, I say, "Please, don't use any of your metaphors."

Trying again, Dean speaks. "Alright, I will tell you straight. Didn't we have this discussion as teenagers, you always, always use protection. It is a rule every hunter knows and the smart ones abide by that rule. No matter the circumstances, you don't break the rule. Kids aren't in the picture for hunters like us. It is simply the way things are."

Sitting back in my chair, I firmly tell my brother, "I have wanted kids for a long time now, and I am putting my foot down. In this crazy world, I deserve to make a family of my own."

"Maybe one day you can," Dean tries.

Fed up, I remind him, "I have been trying since Stanford!" Dean dips his head in submission. He forgot that I wanted normal back then. I wanted to get married and have kids back in college, but I was dragged back into the hunter's life. Calming my tone, I explain, "Eileen came to me and asked if I would have a kid with her. After a lot of thought, I agreed. Nothing you say or do can change my mind now. I want the child, and if you will, I want you to be a very involved uncle."

Dean's eyes brightened at the mention of being an uncle. After a moment of contemplation, Dean sighs, "Ok. I get it. You want somewhat of a normal life, and a child will give that to you. Just don't forget that we are still hunters, and we still have a job to do."

"Does this mean you are alright with it?" I ask.

Dean gets up. Then he grabs his coffee. "I will reserve judgment for after I have met my niece or nephew if I get one."

I smile knowing that Dean is more open to the idea of me having a child now more than ever.

* * *

**AN**

**This will likely continue as if no new episodes were to come out. I do have a plot in mind, but writing this still feels a little awkward. I hope the finished product is better than I think. I hope you are enjoying it. Leave a review if you have any comments. I could always use the feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tests

Sam POV

My foot keeps tapping on the floor in front of me. I can't seem to calm it down unless I concentrate on just keeping my leg still. Then again, that is impossible to do. It has been five weeks since Eileen and I started trying for a baby and four since she bought the pregnancy tests. I never thought a few minutes could pass by so slowly. Eileen and I agreed that she should take a pregnancy test by now just in case it is positive. We want to know as early as possible. Even if Eileen is not showing any symptoms yet, you never know. I also want to be able to protect her and the baby, if she is pregnant. Eileen is still accompanying Dean and me on the occasional hunt. She could get hurt and put them both in danger. I hope, no matter the results, she agrees not to follow Dean out in the field anymore.

Seeing me sitting in a chair, Dean stops by and asks, "You ok Sammy? You look a little pale?" There is not much humor in Dean's voice. He can tell something serious is going on.

"I'm fine," I manage to spit out.

"No your not." Dean reminds me, "I have not seen your leg do that since Dick shot Bobby."

I grumble, "I am waiting for something Dean." I don't want to tell him what Eileen is doing. This is a big moment for us. We are about to find out if we are going to be parents. I am about to learn if I am going to be a father or not.

After standing there for several moments, Dean seems to put two and two together. "Oh." Slapping a hand on my back, he says, "Good luck, Sammy." Then he walks away leaving me to be a nervous wreck alone.

Not a minute later, Eileen comes down the hall. I call her name, but she does hot see it. Her head is down. She just walks into my waiting arms. "It's negative." Those are the only words she has to utter for me to understand her reaction. She is disappointed. Eileen wanted a kid so bad. I wanted a child too. The blow hits me hard, but I have no idea why I would even begin to think she would get pregnant immediately. I don't have that sort of luck. I hold her in a tight embrace. I would whisper that it is going to be ok, but I know that she can't hear me. I just have to wait until our embrace is over. I feel tears on my shirt, and I rub her back and hold her head to comfort her.

Pulling back, so she can see me, I make her look at me. Then I say, "It is going to be ok, Eileen. We can try again. Sometimes these things take time." Bending down so I am looking up at her, I say, "We are going to be alright. You and I have been fine so far without a baby. What is a little longer?"

"What if I can't have any after being brought back to life?" Eileen asks. "What if it is my fault?"

Holding her hands, I give them a reassuring squeeze, "It is not your fault, Eileen. You know that isn't true. I have died more times than you. If you want to blame someone because they have died, blame me. Don't blame yourself." After wiping a tear away from her eye, I smile and confidently tell her, "I believe we are going to have a child. It is just a matter of time."

"Really?" Eileen asks.

"Really," I confirm. Smirking, I add, "And it is going to live right there for a while." I playfully poke her stomach. She swats my hand away, but I end up chasing her around the library. By the time I catch her, we are both laughing, and emotions from the negative pregnancy test are overcome.

We agree from then on that Eileen should probably take a pregnancy test every month as long as we are trying for a baby. I know that you can usually tell because of a girl's cycle stopping, but I have done my research, and not every pregnancy is the same. Some women have bleeding that can make them believe they are not pregnant in the earlier months. Even if it is rare, I don't want to chance it with Eileen and my child. All the more reason for her to take the tests.

The second time Eileen takes the pregnancy test, she decides to take the test. Then she and I will wait for the results together in my room. I don't object. I want to be there for her. Last time she fell apart, and I don't want her to be alone if it is another negative test. Actually, I want to be here for her no matter the result. If it is positive, it is going to change the rest of our lives. If it is negative, we will just keep trying. When she came into my room with the used test, she sits on the bed beside me placing the pregnancy test on my nightstand. "Five minutes," Eileen says the time we have to wait.

I fiddle with a loose string from my pillowcase for a minute before Eileen pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Do you think I will be a good mother?" She asks.

"Of course." Why would there be another answer? I explain, "You are smart. You are loving. You are caring. All you want is a child. You are firm but fair. What more do you want me to say?"

"What if the baby starts crying at night, and I don't hear it? What if our child needs me, and I am not there?" Eileen asks.

My heart drops a little. This is about being deaf. Eileen is worried about how it will affect her ability to be a mother. "Eileen. You don't have to be perfect. I can wake up, and change baby diapers in the middle of the night. You don't have to do it all."

"What if he or she is hungry?" She asks, desperation seeping into her voice.

I counter, "Then I will wake you up. It is really no big deal Eileen." I take her hand in my own. "We will get through this. Learning how to be parents is always a struggle for any couple."

Leaning into me, Eileen says, "Thank you. Sam."

I kiss her forehead before realizing that it is time we look at the test. "Would you like to do the honor?" I ask.

"I looked first last time. Let's look together," Eileen says as she moves my hands to flip the test over.

Two pink lines appear. One is bold, and one is faint.

Before I know it, I am being kissed on the lips. I return the kiss, still in shock from the pink lines. Pulling away, I take a second look at the pregnancy test to make sure I am reading it right. It does have two lines meaning Eileen is pregnant. I am going to be a father. The thought dances around my head making me dizzy. This is what we were aiming for, but for it to actually happen is unbelievable. I never thought I would get a shot at a family.

"I-I'm pregnant," Eileen stutters and signs all at once. "We are having a baby."

"We are having a baby," I repeat with laughter. Holding my hand out towards her abdomen, I ask, "May I?"

"Sure, Sam, but I don't think you are going to feel anything," Eileen tells me.

I place my large hand on her stomach and imagine that our child is just under my hand. I smile. "I don't have to feel the baby to know it is there."

Allowing herself to be skeptical for a moment, Eileen asks, "What about the test? Are they always one hundred percent correct?"

"Almost always if it is a positive result." Thinking about it I add, "We can always go to the doctor and get a blood test done. Those are pretty much foolproof."

Getting up, Eileen grabs her jacket. "What are you waiting for?" She signs. Then she explains, "There is a walk-in clinic twenty-five minutes away. Let's find out for sure." I quickly grab my own coat before heading out of the bunker. Dean reluctantly let me use the Impala since I promised to get it back in one piece. As soon as the doctor lets us know everything is good, we will tell Dean the news.

In the clinic, it takes us about an hour to get called back since we didn't have an appointment. Our visit does not even warrant a doctor. The nurse simply takes some vials of blood and takes them away to be analyzed. When they come back, it is good news. The home test was not a fluke. Eileen is really pregnant. Of course, she and I are elated with this news. We are going to be parents! They tell us Eileen is only about three weeks along, and the baby won't be due for another eight months.

On the way back to the bunker, I decide that I have to do something special for Dean.

* * *

**AN:**  
**What do you think? Dean will be finding out he is going to be an uncle in the next chapter. I have been thinking about it, and I can go one of two ways with this fanfic. I can go how I was planning (if you read on there is a little *spoiler alert*, but it is because I want you to help me to decide what to do) and kill off a main character or put them in a coma. Or I can continue letting Eileen and Sam have a happy life together with no interruptions. Which would you rather see? Either way, I will make it have a happy ending despite how it initially sounds. After all, it is Supernatural. Anything can happen.**


End file.
